Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence
by Tsubaki-Hatake
Summary: Misaki crève de trouille à l'idée qu'Usagi-san ne l'aime plus, c'est pourquoi il a décidé de lui donner ce qu'il attend. En quelque sorte...


**Titre :** Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

**Fandom :** Junjyô Romantica

**Personnages :** Misaki Tkahashi **X** Akihiko Usami

**Disclaimer :** le manga comme les personnages appartiennent uniquement à leur créateur... Blabla

**Genre **: Catégorisé **M** pour cause de Lemon. **OS Yaoi**. Normalement, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous connaissez Junjyô Romantica, je ne vous ferai donc pas l'offense de répéter ce que Yaoi signifie, mais en revanche je répèterai que si le genre vous rebute, personne ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit :)

**Résumé :** Misaki crève de trouille à l'idée qu'Usagi-san ne l'aime plus, c'est pourquoi il a décidé de lui donner ce qu'il attend. En quelque sorte...

* * *

Misaki ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, puis soupira, soulagé. Ce n'était qu'un autre de ces affreux cauchemars... Il voulut se frotter les yeux, mais un poids sur son bras l'empêcha de le lever. Le regard fixé au plafond, il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

"_Oh... c'est vrai... Usagi-san_." murmura-t-il, en se rappelant les événements de la veille.

Akihiko l'avait ramené chez eux sur son épaule, après une autre altercation avec Haruhiko. Misaki s'en voulait, mais ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Où qu'il aille, il finissait par tomber sur le frère de son protecteur, avec ses cadeaux embarrassants et ses "je t'aime" qui sonnaient faux. Cette situation devenait si gênante qu'elle revenait chaque nuit le hanter dans son sommeil, où il se retrouvait seul et ligoté, dans une grande pièce vide et froide. Usami-ani le rejoignait et lui faisait subir...

Misaki secoua la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, afin de chasser de son esprit les affreuses images qui venaient d'y resurgir.

Usagi-san était en colère, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, mais très vite son regard s'était adouci, et il avait serré contre son coeur le jeune Takahashi, qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Ses émotions finissaient toujours par s'embrouiller lorsqu'il était trop proche d'Akihiko.

Il tourna la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son bel endormi. Une bouffée de tendresse le submergea, et bien qu'il tente désespérément de la refouler, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que lorsqu'il dormait, Akihiko avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant. La veille, après le dîner, il était venu le rejoindre dans sa chambre, et n'avait même pas cherché à abuser de lui. Il devait vraiment être bouleversé...

Misaki ôta le bras qui reposait sur son torse et se tourna sur le côté, de manière à pouvoir observer plus aisément son compagnon. D'un geste timide et hésitant, il repoussa du doigt une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de l'écrivain, et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il s'était déjà posé mille fois cette question, et était arrivé à la conclusion que oui, ils formaient réellement un couple. Mais aimait-il vraiment Usagi-san comme celui-ci l'aurait voulu ? Bien sûr, il se sentait toujours bien à ses côtés, il préférait mille fois rester auprès de lui plutôt que de retourner vivre avec son frère Takahiro, et prendre soin de l'écrivain était son rayon de soleil quotidien, mais l'aimait-il pour autant ?

Akihiko poussa un long soupir, et sourit à travers ses songes. Le coeur de Misaki se serra, au souvenir de ses grands yeux tristes. Oui, quelque part, il l'aimait, mais simplement son esprit d'enfant ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Après tout, Usagi-san était un homme, doublé d'un pervers psychopathe et asocial, incapable de s'occuper de lui-même et ...

Pourtant, il avait toujours pris soin de lui, et à bien y réfléchir, Misaki se dit que s'il avait vraiment détesté être abusé par l'écrivain, il serait déjà parti. Il invoquait toujours des raisons farfelues pour justifier sa présence, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : à chaque fois qu'il avait quitté cet immense duplex au mobilier incongru plus d'une journée, son amant lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long du cou de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à son torse, appréciant la douce chaleur de cette peau de soie. Il rougit, en repensant au dernier chapitre du nouveau roman Boys Love de Yayoi Akikawa, qu'il connaissait mieux sous le nom de Akihiko Usami. Si Usagi-san se servait de ces torchons comme d'un exutoire à ses fantasmes, alors Misaki agissait à l'inverse de ce que l'écrivain attendait de lui... Il baissa les yeux, attristé.

"_Je n'en suis pas capable, Usagi-san. Pardonne-moi, mais je ne pense pas être celui qu'il te faut_."

Il se rapprocha de l'homme endormi, et respira son odeur jusqu'à s'en imprégner de la tête aux pieds. Il déposa un imperceptible baiser sur son front et Akihiko se blottit contre son cou dans son sommeil, l'entourant de nouveau de son bras et interdisant tout mouvement à Misaki.

"_Mi... saki_"

"_Oui ?_"

Il comprit que l'autre était en train de rêver quand il sentit le drap durcir contre sa cuisse.

"_Oh, génial..._ "

Il soupira, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui cria d'en profiter. Après tout, il éprouvait bien souvent du désir pour son précepteur, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'exprimait pas était la honte. Akihiko était un homme expérimenté, et très demandé par les deux sexes. Misaki tremblait de peur à l'idée de le décevoir, ou de ne pas savoir quoi faire et de se retrouver embarrassé devant lui. Pourtant, il savait à quel point le sommeil d'Usagi-san était lourd, et il pouvait bien s'entraîner un peu, non ?

Il remua sa jambe contre le bassin de son amant et sentit durcir et grandir encore sa virilité. Il rougit. Comment lui, simple étudiant médiocre et banal, s'était débrouillé pour entrer dans la vie d'un tel homme ?

"_Ah, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_" maugréa-t-il à l'attention de son propre sexe, qui commençait à montrer les premiers signes du désir. Si Akihiko se réveillait maintenant, c'en était fini pour la journée, Misaki y passerait c'était certain. Ou alors...

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Usagi-san n'avait pas embrassé le jeune homme. Quelques jours qu'il ne lui avait plus dit qu'il l'aimait. Et la veille il n'avait même pas essayé de lui voler encore un morceau d'innocence... Misaki étouffa une exclamation de stupeur. Se pouvait-il qu'Usagi-san n'éprouve plus le même amour pour lui ? Toute cette histoire avec Haruhiko et Usami-chichi avait peut-être fait prendre conscience à Akihiko que le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie n'était réellement pas fait pour lui, et qu'il lui causait des problèmes plus que de raison... Et lui, que ferait-il si Usagi-san ne voulait plus de lui ? Il pourrait toujours retourner vivre avec Takahiro, ou même louer un petit studio proche de l'université. Oui, mais comment remplirait-il ses journées, loin de l'écrivain ? Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il fallait que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Il fallait qu'Usagi-san l'aime encore, coûte que coûte. Parce que...

"_Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi.._."

D'un geste souple, il passa par-dessus le corps étendu de son amant, et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Les lèvres d'Akihiko étaient entrouvertes, et Misaki rougit en sentant monter en lui le désir d'y déposer les siennes. Non, il ne pourrait pas quitter cet appartement avant d'avoir au moins avoué à Usagi-san qu'il l'aimait, sans l'avoir au moins une fois embrassé, sans avoir au moins une fois été à l'origine de leurs moments de passion. Il passa ses doigts le long du torse de son amant, rougissant et se maudissant pour les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

_"Usagi-san... pourquoi... pourquoi tout n'est pas plus simple ? Pourquoi tout devient si embrouillé et compliqué quand je suis avec toi ?_"

Il se baissa et embrassa de nouveau le front d'Akihiko. Il voulait lui donner plus, il désirait vraiment se rapprocher encore un peu de cet homme si mystérieux dont il ne savait pratiquement rien, mais sa timidité maladive l'en empêchait. Il avait maintes fois imaginé cette scène, mais maintenant qu'il était là, à sa merci, offert, Misaki ne se sentait pas capable. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il ne se moque de lui, ou se réveille et le prenne mal. S'il ne l'aimait plus, alors il risquait d'entrer dans une rage folle, et Misaki ne voulait surtout pas l'énerver.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être la dernière chance qu'il aurait de goûter aux lèvres de son précepteur. Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, toute sa détermination se lisait sur ses traits. Non, il ne laisserait pas Usagi-san l'éloigner de lui.

"_Parce que... parce que je t'aime_."

Il referma les yeux et joignit ses lèvres à celles d'Akihiko. Ce chaste baiser se prolongea, sans réaction de la part de l'écrivain. Alors Misaki se fit plus tendre, plus cajoleur, et bientôt sa langue chercha à rencontrer sa jumelle. Pour la première fois, il était le plus fort, pour une fois il pouvait diriger les choses comme il le voulait, et faire à Usagi-san tout ce que lui-même lui faisait. Parce que oui, finalement, il en avait envie. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de la mâchoire d'Akihiko, déposant au passage une myriade de baisers, se promenèrent sur la peau douce et chaude de ce torse puissant. Il passa sa langue le long de sa sangle abdominale, goûtant pour la première fois à la saveur de l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Il avait peur, certes, mais il comprenait désormais la frénésie qui s'emparait du jeune Usami lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui. Se laissant glisser dans les draps, il rencontra bientôt le fruit convoité, qui laissait entrevoir les songes qui animaient Usagi-san. Il hésita une seconde, puis ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la hampe de chair. Akihiko laissa échapper un soupir, et Misaki frémit, mais l'écrivain ne semblait pas se réveiller, aussi il poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé. Très vite il y prit goût, ses mains caressant le torse et les cuisses de l'homme endormi, tandis que sa langue et ses lèvres allaient et venaient sur son sexe dressé. Le désir gronda en lui et déferla tel une vague mortelle. Il se redressa, indécis quant à ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ensuite. Après tout, cela s'apparentait à du viol... Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait plus capable de s'arrêter. Il replia les jambes d'Usagi-san, et entra en lui sans problème. Un frisson le secoua alors qu'il sentait cet être, cette vie étroitement liée à la sienne, comme si le corps de l'homme cherchait à happer le sien. Il voulut se retirer, mais alors même qu'il essayait, la main d'Akihiko se plaqua contre ses reins, le forçant à rester là où il était. Son regard remonta le long du corps étendu sous lui, jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux bleu océan qui le sondaient. Il gela sur place.

"_Je... Je suis désolé ! Usagi-san je.._."

"_Continue, Misaki. Va au bout de ce que tu allais faire_."

"_Mais je.._."

"_Continue._"

Pour appuyer son propos, l'écrivain fit osciller son bassin et s'empala de lui-même sur Misaki qui tremblait comme une feuille. Peu à peu, il se détendit, et lentement entreprit de donner à son Usagi-san ce qu'il n'avait cessé de lui demander tacitement depuis leur rencontre. Ses sens le submergèrent, prenant le pas sur sa raison, et bientôt il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements, hypnotisé par les râles de son supérieur. Les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait, il n'osait plus regarder l'écrivain, conscient de n'être plus tout à fait lui-même. Grimaçant, haletant, il découvrit alors ce qui l'avait terrorisé jusque là : le plaisir gratuit et égoïste de se laisser exploser au plus profond des entrailles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se laissa retomber sur le torse de son amant, les yeux hermétiquement clos. La main d'Usagi-san vint se perdre dans sa chevelure, et Misaki se laissa bercer par les battements de son coeur. Il ne savait plus comment il devait se sentir, partagé entre la honte, l'apaisement, la colère et le plaisir. Il n'osait plus rien faire ni rien dire. Ce fut Akihiko qui reprit la parole :

"_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a décidé, mais je le bénis_."

"_Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?_"

"_Quelques heures.._."

"_Enfoiré de pervers..._"

L'écrivain sourit et murmura :

"_Je suis heureux. Je t'aime, Misaki._"

"_Mais..._"

"_Chhhut..._"

"_Je pensais que tu voulais que je m'en aille..._"

"_Jamais. Tu restes là. Je t'aime_."

Il songea que son jeune protégé serait bien dépité, lorsqu'il lirait son prochain roman Boys Love. Mais d'ici là, il comptait bien profiter encore un peu de son calme...

* * *

**_NA :_**_ Après relecture, j'ai détesté ce que j'avais créé. Mais il fallait que je voie ce que pouvait donner un Usagi-san uke, juste pour "lui faire plaisir". Mais, non, définitivement, il est et reste seme pour moi. Pourquoi, alors, fais-je l'offense internationale de publier ce One-Shot me demanderez-vous ? Et bien parce que sans doute, je ne suis pas la seule à m'être posé la question. Ainsi, plutôt que de passer comme moi des heures à vous dégoûter de votre travail, j'espère vous permettre de vous dégoûter du mien ! ^^_

_Hm. Ecrire ça m'a fait perdre une partie de ma confiance en ma plume, et du coup je deviens même mauvaise en Notes de fin de fiction. Bravo Tsubaki-san, tu gères le steack !_


End file.
